Das Ende
by kaaken
Summary: Stacy verlässt House nach dem Infarkt. Wie wird House mit seiner eigenen Situation fertig? Kann Wilson helfen?


„Ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun soll. Er ... In seinem Leben ist kein Platz mehr für mich."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts ist passiert! Er hasst mich."

„Er hasst dich nicht. Es ist schwer für ihn."

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für ihn ist. Ich weiß, dass er Schmerzen hat. Ich weiß, dass die Therapie ihn auslaugt, und ich weiß auch, dass er Angst vor der Zukunft hat. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte, James."

„Soll ich vorbeikommen?"

„Hast du denn Zeit?"

„Klar. Bin in einer Minute unten.", log James und legte den Hörer auf. „Jen, können Sie den nächsten Termin um eine halbe Stunde verschieben? Dringende Konsultation." Er schenkte der Assistentin ein flüchtiges Lächeln. Mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken verließ er die Onkologie und machte sich auf den Weg zu Stacys Büro eine Etage tiefer. Er sah ihr sofort an, dass sie geweint hatte. Kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick in den letzten Wochen. House war seit mehreren Wochen wieder zu Hause, und die anfängliche Hoffnung, dass alles besser werden würde, sobald er erst einmal wieder in die eigenen vier Wände zurückgekehrt wäre, hatte sich ziemlich schnell in Luft aufgelöst.

Wilson schloss die Tür hinter sich, ging hinüber zu Stacy und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen, konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zusammenreißen. Er hielt sie fest, strich ihr über den bebenden Rücken und wartete, bis sie sich beruhigte und sich aus seiner Umarmung löste.

„Tut mir leid, James. Es tut mir leid."

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun, Stacy. Komm, setz dich erst mal. Was ist los? Ist die Therapiestunde noch nicht vorbei?"

„Doch, sie ist vorbei. Ich wollte ihn abholen und nach Hause fahren, aber er hat mich angebrüllt."

„Wieso ..."

„Als wenn er dafür irgendeinen Grund bräuchte! Ich war fünf Minuten zu spät weil ich hier noch einen Anrufer hatte, den ich nicht einfach abwimmeln wollte. Fünf Minuten, James. Er tat so, als hätte ich ihn verraten und verkauft. Er brüllte ohne Sinn und Verstand, und dann konnte ich einfach nicht mehr."

James zog die Stirn in Falten. „Okay – aber was ist mit ihm? Hast du ihn dagelassen?"

„Was sollte ich tun? Er sagte, ich soll zur Hölle fahren."

„Aber wie soll er allein ..."

„Es ist mir total _egal_, James! Ich hab es wochenlang nicht kapiert, aber jetzt ist es mir endlich klar geworden. Er will mich nicht mehr. Er kann mich nicht mehr ertragen. Und ich glaube, wenn wir so weitermachen, geh ich kaputt."

Wilson befürchtete, dass sie Recht hatte. Stacy war eine starke Frau, eine der wenigen Menschen, die überhaupt mit House zurecht kam. Aber diese Ausnahmesituation war selbst für sie zuviel. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, die beiden so verzweifelt zu sehen. Sie waren wie geschaffen füreinander, aber die jetzige Situation war eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Wilson fühlte sich zwischen beiden hin und her gerissen. House war sein bester Freund, aber auch Stacy war eine gute Freundin. Er kannte sie seit einer Ewigkeit. Durch ihn waren die beiden zusammengekommen. Er fühlte sich gewissermaßen mitverantwortlich für das Gelingen und inzwischen wohl leider auch das Scheitern der Beziehung. Wenn House und Stacy sich wirklich trennten, würde er auf Stacys Freundschaft verzichten müssen. Aber vielleicht war es noch nicht zu spät? Er hatte die beiden in den letzten Wochen so weit es ging in Ruhe gelassen. Vielleicht war jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich wieder mehr zu engagieren? Ob es House nun passte oder nicht?

„Ich brauch eine Auszeit, James." Stacy riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie meinst du?"

„Ich muss mal raus. Ich halte es nicht länger aus."

„Was ... willst du tun?"

„Ich fahr in die Waldhütte."

„Das Ferienhaus deiner Eltern?"

„Ja. Ich hab noch Urlaubstage offen für dieses Jahr. Ich muss wirklich weg. Ich brauch Zeit für mich allein. Ich muss nachdenken. Ungestört nachdenken."

„Was ist mit ..."

„Greg sagt, er kommt allein klar. Dann soll er mal zusehen." Ihr sarkastischer Unterton lässt Wilson das Gesicht verziehen. Stacy war wirklich reif für die Insel. Dies hier würde schwieriger werden als erwartet. „Kann ich irgendwas tun?"

„Nein, du hast schon genug getan, James." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und er war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als sie sich noch einmal zu ihm umdrehte. „Vielleicht kannst du ein Auge auf ihn haben? Er ist noch längst nicht so weit, allein klarkommen zu können."

Wilson nickte ernst und war in Gedanken schon bei House.

---

„Wo ist House?", fragte James in der Abteilung für Physiotherapie. Im Wartebereich, wo er ihn schon einige Male abgeliefert oder abgeholt hatte, wenn Stacy verhindert gewesen war, war er nicht zu sehen. Die Sprechstundenhilfe berichtete, dass Stacy nach einem lauten Streit der beiden wütend gegangen war, und dass House noch etwa eine Viertelstunde gewartet hatte, bevor er die Abteilung ebenfalls verlassen hatte.

„Allein?", fragte Wilson mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Allein."

„Auf Krücken oder..."

„Nein, im Rollstuhl."

„Hat er etwas gesagt, wo er hin wollte?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid."

„Okay, danke."

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Fahrstuhl tippte Wilson die Kurzwahlnummer von House' Handy in sein Mobiltelefon ein. Er ließ es lange klingeln bis der Anrufbeantworter ansprang.

„House. Wo bist du? Ruf mich zurück, ja?" Er legte auf und eilte hinunter zur Rezeption.

„Habt ihr House gesehen?"

„Ja, er ist raus."

„Wann?"

„Vor fünf Minuten vielleicht."

„Allein?"

„Ja."

„Danke!" Wilson eilte hinaus. Es goss in Strömen, und unter dem Vordach warteten einige Patienten auf Taxis oder Angehörige, die sie abholen würden. Normalerweise standen immer ein paar Taxis vor dem Eingang, doch bei diesem Wetter waren sie sehr begehrt.

„Ich glaub's nicht. Idiot!" Wilson hatte House entdeckt, der in seinem Rollstuhl bereits gute 500 Meter die Straße hinunter in Richtung Stadt zusteuerte. Wahrscheinlich wollte er zum Taxistand am Busbahnhof. Ohne lange zu überlegen, lief Wilson hinüber zum Ärzteparkplatz, froh darüber, den Volvo heute nicht in der Tiefgarage, sondern draußen geparkt zu haben, und fuhr House hinterher. Er überholte ihn und fuhr an den Straßenrand, wo er ausstieg und sich House in den Weg stellte. „Kein gutes Wetter für einen Ausflug, House."

House ließ den Rollstuhl ausrollen und kam direkt vor Wilson zum Stehen. Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel – durchnässt bis auf die Haut und vollkommen fertig. Er war so außer Atem, dass er unfähig war, ein Wort herauszubringen. Wilson öffnete die Beifahrertür und stellte sich wortlos daneben. Einen Moment lang befürchtete er, House würde ihn einfach im Regen stehen lassen und weiterfahren, doch nach kurzem Überlegen lenkte er den Rollstuhl auf ihn zu, akzeptierte sogar den ihm angebotenen Arm als Stütze zum Umsteigen ins Auto. Wilson schloss die Tür, klappte den Rollstuhl zusammen, verstaute ihn im Kofferraum und setzte sich hinters Steuer. Inzwischen war auch er ziemlich nass geworden. Auch auf dem Weg nach Hause sagte House kein Wort. Sein Kopf lehnte an der Seitenscheibe, und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Wilson hatte keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen würde. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen, sagte er sich. Alles weitere wird sich zeigen. Zunächst musste er House nach Hause bringen.

---

„Ich versteh es."

„Du ... siehst aber so aus, als ob ..."

„Die Tatsache, dass ich dich _verstehe_, ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass es mir nicht _gefällt_."

„Es wird nur für ein paar Tage sein. Stacy wird nicht länger als eine Woche weg bleiben."

„Was, wenn doch?"

„Dann werden wir uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen."

„Dann wird _er_ sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Er ist ein erwachsener Mensch, James."

„Ein erwachsener Mensch in einer Ausnahmesituation."

„Und du glaubst, sein Leben liegt in deiner Verantwortung?"

„Er ist mein bester Freund, Bonnie."

Sie seufzte und lächelte. „Ich sag ja: Ich versteh dich. Bekomme ich einen Abschiedskuss?"

„He, es ist nicht so, als wäre ich verreist oder so. Ich kann jeden Tag kurz vorbei gucken."

„Das will ich hoffen. Grüß Greg von mir."

„Danke Bonnie." Wilson gab ihr einen Kuss, griff dann nach seinem kleinen Geschäftsreisekoffer, drehte sich noch einmal um und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal.

„Ruf an, wenn ich etwas tun kann.", sagte Bonnie und winkte kurz, bevor er ins Auto stieg.

---

„House, ich bin's.", kündigte er sein Kommen an, als er die Haustür des kleinen Vorstadteinzelhauses von House und Stacy betrat. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte den Koffer neben der antiken Milchkanne, die als Schirmständer diente, ab. Da House nach dem Infarkt keine Treppen steigen konnte und das obere Stockwerk mit dem Schlafzimmer für ihn unerreichbar machte, hatte Stacy ihm sein altes Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss zurechtgemacht. Wilson ging direkt dorthin und fand House dort genau, wie er ihn vor einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatte. Im Rollstuhl, in triefend nassen Klamotten und am ganzen Leib zitternd.

„House! Willst du dich umbringen? Du holst dir den Tod! Ich hab dich _gefragt_, ob du allein zurechtkommst bis ich wieder hier bin!"

„Ich _dachte_, ich käme allein zurecht.", sagte er durch das Zittern fast unverständlich.

„Wo ist das _Problem_, House?!"

„Bremse. Meine ... Finger sind zu klamm, und die ... Krücken stehen da drüben." Er deutete auf die Krücken, die drei Meter weiter am Bett lehnten.

„Warum hast du nicht angerufen?"

„Telefon ist in der Jackentasche."

Wilson sah hinüber zu House' durchnässter Jacke, die im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa lag. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Hier kam er, fühlte sich fast wie so eine Art Retter in der Not, der seine Ehefrau allein ließ, um sich um seinen hilfebedürftigen besten Freund zu kümmern, und das erste, was er in seiner wohlwollenden Art erreichte, war ihn fast umzubringen. Er konnte beinahe körperlich die Umschaltung auf Ärztemodus spüren. Überprüfung der Vitalwerte. Feststellung einer beginnenden ernsthaften Unterkühlung. Blasse Haut, blaue Lippen, starkes Zittern.

„So, erst einmal raus aus den nassen Klamotten, House. Kannst du aufstehen, wenn du dich an mir festhältst?"

„Ich ... weiß nicht.", antwortete House ehrlich. Wilson klappte die Fußstützen zur Seite und half seinem Freund dabei, aus dem Rollstuhl aufzustehen. Da er am ganzen Körper stark zitterte und sein rechtes Bein kein Gewicht trug, klammerte House sich an Wilson fest, um nicht zu stürzen.

„Ich hab dich. Gut so, House. Ja, stütz dich auf mich. Wir haben's gleich. Setz dich auf die Bettkante. Das ist sicher am besten." Wilson hatte das Gefühl, als plapperte er in einer Tour. Die Kälte, die House ausstrahlte, und das Zittern, das so deutlich spürbar war, jetzt, wo sie sich körperlich so nah waren, verstärkte sein schlechtes Gewissen. Seit dem Infarkt hatte House stark an Gewicht verloren, und das lag nicht allein an dem großen Stück Muskelgewebe, das ihm aus dem rechten Oberschenkel entfernt worden war. Trotzdem war er ein gutes Ende größer als Wilson, der bei dieser Übung ein wenig ins Schwitzen geriet. Das Hemd aufzuknöpfen war mit steif gefrorenen Fingern ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, und Wilson zögerte nicht lange, sondern half ihm dabei. Danach half er ihm aus dem T-Shirt, hob vorsichtig House' Beine aufs Bett und stützte ihn beim Hinlegen, bevor er sich an Schuhe, Strümpfe und Jeans machte. Erst als er sich an der Unterhose zu schaffen machte, wurde er von House gestoppt.

Er breitete die Decke über ihn und ließ ihn allein, um in der Küche Wasser für eine Wärmflasche und heißen Tee aufzusetzen und im Bad warmes Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen. Zurück in House' Zimmer fand er seinen Freund im Bett, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt und noch immer zitternd.

„Ich hab dir ein warmes Bad eingelassen. Wir müssen dich irgendwie warm kriegen. Das Teewasser braucht noch einen Augenblick."

House reagierte nicht, sondern lag unbeweglich – bis auf das Zittern – im Bett, das Gesicht noch immer zur Wand gerichtet. Als Wilson die Decke zurückschlagen wollte, hielt House sie fest.

„House? Was ... soll das?"

Keine Antwort.

„House! Komm schon. Hier im Bett bekommen wir dich nicht so schnell wieder warm. Das Bad wird dir gut tun." Er zog noch einmal an der Decke, und House' klamme Finger verloren den Griff. ‚Scheiße', dachte Wilson und biss sich auf die Lippen, als er sah, dass House es nicht geschafft hatte, sich allein die Unterhose auszuziehen. Sie hing nass und kalt in seinen Kniekehlen. ‚Wir machen keine große Sache draus, House', dachte Wilson und befreite House von der Hose, die er auf den nassen Wäscheberg neben dem Bett fallen ließ. Er schob den Rollstuhl direkt neben das Bett und half dem jetzt splitternackten House hinein. Auf dem Weg hinüber ins Bad konnte er nicht anders und starrte auf House' Oberschenkel und die riesige Narbe. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sie sah. Im Krankenhaus war er gelegentlich beim Verbandwechsel dabei gewesen. Doch zu der Zeit war die Narbe frisch gewesen, und die Auswirkungen waren ihm nicht so deutlich bewusst gewesen, wie jetzt. Das Ausmaß der Narbe, nicht nur was Breite und Länge betraf, sondern vor allen Dingen auch die Tiefe, war enorm. House' Hand, die er in einer schützenden Geste über die Narbe gelegt hatte, bedeckte sie längst nicht vollständig. Sie war sowohl länger als auch breiter, und die Hand schien fast in ihr zu versinken.

„Wilson." House' Stimme war leise und noch immer zittrig.

„Was ist?"

„Vor dem Bad."

„Ja?"

„Ich muss noch einen Boxenstopp einlegen."

---

Obwohl das Badewasser nicht heiß, sondern nur warm war, dauerte es eine Weile, ehe House sich soweit an die Temperatur gewöhnt hatte, dass er sich in die Wanne setzen konnte. Wilson, der allmählich eine Phobie entwickelte, eine House-Alleinlass-Phobie, vergewisserte sich, dass House in einer stabilen Position in der Wanne saß und nicht ertrinken würde, während er sich um die Wärmflasche und den Tee kümmerte. Die Wärmflasche legte er ins Bett, schlug die Decke drüber und drehte dann die Heizung auf. Er füllte eine Thermoskanne mit heißem Pfefferminztee und nahm einen dampfenden Becher mit hinüber ins Bad. House lag mit geschlossenen Augen im warmen Wasser, seine Züge waren entspannter als vorher, und er zitterte nicht mehr. Wilson hielt ihm den Becher hin.

„Pfefferminztee?"

„Ja. Vorsicht – ist noch ziemlich heiß."

„Ich hasse Tee."

„Hätte ich dir ein Bier aufkochen sollen?"

House nahm den Becher entgegen und nippte vorsichtig an der heißen Flüssigkeit.

„Gut?"

„Grausam. Aber warm."

Erleichtert atmete Wilson aus. „Noch ungefähr 10 Minuten, House. Das müsste dann wohl reichen fürs erste Aufwärmen."

---

Inzwischen sah House ein, was für ein Idiot er gewesen war, im eiskalten strömenden Regen allein im Rollstuhl drauflos zu fahren. Er war nicht richtig für eine solche Tour angezogen gewesen. Am schlimmsten war das Zittern. Das unkontrollierte Schütteln hatte Übelkeit erregende Schmerzen in seinem zerstörten Oberschenkel ausgelöst, der Versuch, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, ebenso schmerzhafte Verkrampfungen. Als Wilson ihn vorhin verlassen hatte, um ein paar Sachen für die nächsten Tage zu holen, hatte er wirklich gedacht, er würde die nächste Stunde allein klarkommen. Dass er mit seinen vor Kälte starren Fingern die Bremse, die er selbst angezogen hatte, nicht mehr lösen konnte, hatte ihn zunächst nicht wirklich beunruhigt. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über seine jämmerliche Situation. Erst als er einsehen musste, dass die Krücken oder zumindest irgendein Möbelstück zum Festhalten außerhalb seiner Reichweite waren genauso wie sein Telefon, ging ihm die Misslichkeit seiner Lage vollends auf. Da der Raum, in dem er sich tagsüber kaum aufhielt, nicht geheizt war, wurde die Kälte immer schlimmer, und alles, was er tun konnte, war auf Wilsons Rückkehr zu warten. Stacy hätte ihm die Hölle heiß gemacht, wenn sie hier gewesen wäre. Wilsons Schlüssel im Türschloss war das schönste Geräusch, das er sich vorstellen konnte, auch wenn die Hilflosigkeit und Ausgeliefertheit ihn fast umgebracht hatte. Dass sein bester Freund ihn so sehen musste, so vollkommen unfähig, sich selbst zu helfen, trieb ihm die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Andererseits war Wilson wahrhaftig die erste Wahl. Jeder andere wäre ihm weitaus unangenehmer gewesen.

Zum Glück hatte das Anziehen – T-Shirt, Strickjacke, Trainingshose und Socken – wesentlich besser funktioniert als das Ausziehen. Er hatte kaum Hilfe gebraucht, und hatte das Gefühl, dass die Kälte langsam aus seinem Körper verschwand, auch wenn er sich tief drinnen noch immer wie ein Eisklumpen fühlte.

„Ich komm in zwei Stunden noch mal rein und füll die Wärmflasche nach.", hatte Wilson angekündigt, als er ihn schließlich allein zurück ließ. Stacy war in die Waldhütte gefahren, und House wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder wütend, enttäuscht oder verzweifelt war.


End file.
